


Denmark's Flying Face

by McEmelet, winwinnie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I mean if you didnt guess that from the title, M/M, THE FLYING FACE, True beauty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McEmelet/pseuds/McEmelet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winwinnie/pseuds/winwinnie
Summary: Every night, as the nations of the world go to sleep, something horrible happens....Their faces grow wings and fly away!For months, this has been happening, all the nations unaware of what happens when they close their eyes. Until one fateful night...Denmark's face doesn't come back!!1!1!1





	Denmark's Flying Face

Denmark awoke with a fright. 

He had just had the most terrible nightmare; all had been going well in the dream until the velociraptor that he had been studying had attacked him and eaten his face. Denmark shuddered. 

He couldn’t stand to imagine a life without his face.

He jumped out of bed and landed on the thick blue carpet that lined the floor of his room. He then made his way over to his bathroom, on a mission to calm down his hair. 

Contrary of what the other nations thought, his hair in the morning stood straight up on his head, his usual hairstyle a result of him trying to smooth his bed hair down.

As he reached for his normal hair gel, something caught his eye.

His face had disappeared!!!!

He blinked in surprise; or at least he tried to blink. His eyelids had gone too! Along with his majestic eyebrows and…

his luxurious locks.

“Åh gud!” he screamed. Denmark opened the door again and sprinted down the stairs. What if this had happened to the other Nordics? Sure, it would be pretty funny to see Sweden without a face, but seeing his beloved Norway would be horrific. Plus, he didn’t trust Norge enough to know that he wouldn’t take a picture of Denmark’s… situation and blackmail him into being his slave for all of time.

Denmark’s blue orbs widened as he sprinted across the road to Norway’s house.

Then he realised that Norway had moved in with him and the owner of the house was now a crazy cat lady, and promptly turned around.

When he arrived back at his house, he knocked on the door (he had forgotten to grab his keys in his rush to see Norge) and waited for precisely 0.2 seconds before ringing the doorbell continuously. It took 3.7782651940573262894837474823876788283 seconds before he heard the enraged roar of Norway-without-coffee-in-the-morning. 

As Denmark waited (still pressing the doorbell repeatedly) he began to worry about Norway’s reaction.

What if he didn’t recognise him?

But that was stupid. Of course Norge would recognise him! Even if he was deprived from his beautiful hair, he still had his voice. Then Norway opened the door.

“OMG,” said Norway, “Who is this hideous monster behing my door???!!?!?!?!??!?” He went to close the door in Denmark’s face.

“No wait plz.” said Denmark sadly, “I am Denmark. Let me in.”

“No.” said Norway. Denmark was about to cry. Norway hadn’t recognised him! Even with his voice, without his hair he was just a stranger to Norge. 

But there was one last thing he had to do in a final attempt to get Norway to recognise him.

Say those few words he had spoken when they first met all those centuries ago. Denmark took a deep breath and prepared himself to speak the emotional words.

“Hej! Your name might be Norway, but maybe I can turn you Norgay!”


End file.
